Deserted Island
by chocolate11
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Sango Utaki win a trip to the Bahamas. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru also end up on a plane to the Bahamas, per their father's orders. Everybody is so excited. Too bad the plane crashes and they wind up on a deserted island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello. Welcome to Floral Flowers. If you need any help, just ask one of us," Sango said, pointing at her and Kaede. The customer, a red-headed, green-eyed woman, just nodded her and said "Ok".

"Hey, Sango! C'mere! You won't beleive what we just won!" Kagome yelled from the back office.

"Hey Kaedae, think you'll be alright for a second?" Sango asked. Kaede nodded her head and said "This is the slowest time of the day. Ye go see what Kagome wants." Sango nodded her head.

She walked down the hall to the back office where Kagome was. When Sango entered the room, Kagome stood up and pointed at the computer screen. Sango bent close to read it. "You want me to read your e-mail?" Sango asked.

"I want you to read THIS e-mail" Kagome replied excitedly.

Sango began reading: "Thank you Higurashi, Kagome for entering our sweepstakes. We are glad to tell you that you have won 2 round-trip tickets to THE BAMAHAS!" Sango said. Both girls automatically hugged each other and squealed.

"Clear your schedule next week, Sango 'cause we're going to the bahamas!" Kagome yelled.

Kaede popped her head in the room. "Kagome, Miss Ayame, personally wants you to help narrow down her choices of flowers for her and her wife, Yura's anniversary". Kagome nodded her head. "Ok, I'll get right on it"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were sitting in their father's conference room at Tashio Inc. Inuyasha was tapping his finger on the table as they waited for their father to arrive. TAP-TAP-TAP TAP TAP TAP-TAP-TAP TAP TAP-TAP

A growl louder than a helicopter landing sounded throughout the room. Sesshoumaru leveled a death glare at his half brother and grabbed his hand. Just before he could melt Inuyasha's hand, their father entered the room. Sesshoumaru let go of his half-demon brother's hand and gave him a look that said 'I'll deal with you later'.

Both brothers stood up and bowed to their father before returning to their seats after their father sat down."Sesshoumaru, you and your brother have both been working too hard.." Touga said while Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha a look when he said they'd BOTH been working too hard. 'Hn. This Sesshoumaru does most of the work' he thought to himself. ".. and you two are taking a vacation next week for a whole week to the Bahamas!" Touga finshed with a big smile. Inuyasha jumped up, happily. Sesshoumaru sat there looking bored.

Secretly though Sesshoumaru was happy too. After doing most of Inuyasha's work, it's only fair that he has a vacation every now and then. 'Its too bad that whelp has to come too.. This Sesshouamru will just have to spend as little time as possible around the half demon'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long hard week for all of our characters, they begin to pack.

In their shared apartment in Atlanta, Kagome and Sango began packing. They grabbed clothes, shoes, purses. Currently, Kagome was trying to choose between two dresses. One, a strapless black dress with a ruffled skirt or a dark blue knee-length asymetrical halter. Kagome turned to Sango and put the black one in front of her.

"Should I wear this one?" Kagome said and posed. Then she grabbed the blue one and said "Or this one?" She posed again.

Sango looked at her for a moment and then settled on the blue one. "The blue one brings out your blue eyes better" Sango replied.

Kagome nodded her head and continued packing up her things.

"Which 2 bathing suits should i bring?" Sango asked.

She held up a black and pink striped monokini, a dark purple bikini and a black bandeau top with white and black zebra stiped string bottoms.

"Um... the bandeau set and the.. monokini. Its sexy but still covers" Kagome replied.

"Okay then"

Inuyasha was currently throwing his stuff all around trying to find his favorite red trunks for the trip. Finally, he spotted them at the very back of his closet after throwing most of the stuff out.

"Aha!" Inuyasha said tiumphantly.

Sesshoumaru, having already packed the day their father told them, was sitting at the kitchen table bored. He grabbed some fancy foreign bottled water from the fridge and sat back down at the table.

A moment later, a little raven-haired girl with pigtails came skipping into the room. She stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru.

She smiled a big toothy grin and asked "Does Sesshounmaru-sama like Rin's dress?"

He looked at her yellow dress as though accessing it. "Come here, Rin" he said to her.

She stood in front of him. He grabbed her around the waist and put her on his thigh

He patted her head and she smiled.

"Rin-chan was waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama's day off to wear the dress you got Rin" She said happily.

Plane Day

"Kagome, wakeup! It's one! Our plane leaves at three and it takes an hour to get to the airport!" Sango yelled, waking up her friend.

Kagome jumped out of bed.. well.. she tried to anyways. She got tangled up in the sheets and fell at the last moment.

"Arg!" she yelled.

Sango helped Kagome get up and then pushed her towards the bathroom. "You have 15 minutes, Kagome! We're leaving no later than 1:15" Sango said then closed the bathroom door.

While Kagome showered, Sango threw on a dark blue polo and some jean shorts for the plane trip. She drank some coffee and flipped through tv channels.

Kagome came into the living room a 10 minutes later with a white button up and a black pleated skirt. Kagome grabbed a travel mug and filled it with coffee. Then her and Sango proceeded to drag their luggage to their car. They drove to Kaede's house. Kaede was going to drive them to the airport and then keep their car back at her house.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were sitting in the back of a black stretch limo. Inuyasha complaining about being up so 'early' in the day and Sesshoumaru checking the company's stock on his smartphone.

When the car slowed to a stop, a green, short, rotund man got out of the limo and opened the doors. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stepped out and into the airport as Jaken hurried to grab their luggage and bring it inside.

After going through all of the airport stuff, which is always a hassle nowadays, they waited at the terminal for the gates to open.

A black haired man came to the terminal 5 minutes before the gates open. Looking around the seating area, he noticed his two companions.

"I'm sorry for being here late, Sesshoumaru-sama but do you know how many beautiful girls there are in the airport? Short ones, tall ones, blondes, brunettes..." Miroku said.

"Hn. Don't let it happen again." Sesshoumaru replied.

Miroku sat down by Inuyasha and they began to chat about the trip when two women caught Miroku's eye. Inuyasha kept talking and didn't' even notice the pervert's attention was not on him anymore. Miroku had spotted two beautiful women. One was a brunette, around 5'10'' with a muscular pear shaped body, while the other was around 5'7'' with a softer hourglass body and wavy black hair.

But while both women were beautiful, Miroku was attracted to the taller one. Miroku always prefered tall women. The tall woman dropped her cell phone and bent to get it, giving Miroku a fantastic view of her rear end.

Her wonderful rear end. Let's not forget Miroku's other preference: big butts. Miroku was a butt man for as long as he could remember and he had never seen a butt as wonderful as hers. Miroku's hand twitched at the thought of holding a butt as perfectly shaped as hers.

Inuyasha had noticed Miroku wasn't paying attention to him when the faint smell of his arousal began to permeate the air. Thankfully, the gates for their plane opened up and everyone began walking to the plane. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were among some of the first people to board even though they weren'tgoing to be first class. It was because something their father said about 'being around average people, instead of rich snobs'.

Stopping at row 4, Sesshoumaru sat at the window seat, Miroku in the middle and Inuyasha on the outside. Sesshoumaru plugged in his own headphones and began listening to classical music on the radio. Miroku kept his eye out for the brunette beauty he saw earlier. Inuyasha flipped through the airplane magazine.

Kagome and Sango boarded the plane and got to their seats, row 3. Kagome and Sango put their stuff under their seats and clicked their seatbelts. They listened to the quick instructions from a flight attendant and started talking as the plane evened out in the sky.

Miroku could not beleive his eyes. The fates had really blessed him to have the lovely woman sit in front of him. He leaned forward in his seat.

"Would you bear my child?" a young man said to Sango.

Sango and Kagome both turned to look at the guy. Sango immediately hit the pervert with the rolled up magazine she had just begun looking at. He just rubbed his head with this loopy grin.

Another man next to him leaned forward and said "Ignore him. Miroku's a huge pervert. By the way, my name's Inuyasha" a young man with silver, long hair and gold eyes, now identified as Inuyasha, said. "And that ice prince over there is my half-brother, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said. Since his brother wasn't listening to them, he decided he'd try to hook him up with Miroku's infatuation's friend.

"My name's Kagome and the angry blushing one is Sango." Kagome said, introducing herself and Sango.

"Hey, aren't you two the president and vice president of Tashio Inc.?" Sango asked.

"Yeah" Inuyasha replied.

Then a flight attendant came up two the girls asking what they wanted to drink

I watched as the monk decided to try and 'woo' one of the females in front of us. When they both turned around, the other one caught my eye. 'Hn. Blue eyes.. very odd for a japanese woman' I thought. But I wasn't focused on that for long. I was more focused on her smell. She smelled like sweet, sweet vanilla.

**'Smells very good'**

'Hn'

**'Take a closer sniff'**

'This Sesshoumaru will not denote himself to sniffing a mere human like a horny pup'

The pilot's voice came on over the speaker.

"We are having some turbulence. Please get in your seats and buckle your seatbelts." The pilot said.

The flight attendant fell in the empty seat by Sango from one of the more bumpy bumps from the turbulence.

Suddenly, the plane began to nosedive at an extremely fast speed. The flight attendant immediately put her seatbelt on.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both looked out their windows at the same time. They were falling towards the atlantic ocean.. and their pilots were jumping out of the plane?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**'Bold' - **Sesshomaru's beast

'Words' - thoughts

Then the plane tilted to the left and the ocean became slowly closer. More screaming ensued.

She turned and looked at the flight attendant and said jokingly, yet kinda serious "You wouldn't happen to know how to fly a plane, would you?.."

She just stared at her.

"Ok then.. rude" she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru unbuckled his seatbelt and stood as though the plane wasn't tilting. He looked at Inuyasha and Miroku and told them to follow him to the cockpit. Once in the aisle, Sesshoumaru turned to the flight attendant next to Sango.

"You are going to help us to land this plane"Sesshoumaru said to all three girls.

The flight attendant nodded her head quickly and went to the cockpit. Sango and Kagome grabbed their carry-on bags from under their seat and followed Sesshoumaru.

Miroku, seeing this, decided to grab his, Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's bags.

Once at the cockpit, they realized their had been a secret door the pilots had jumped out of. Sesshoumaru quickly closed it. The flight attendant told everyone what little she knew of flying planes and told Inuyasha to grab the control column and pull up to help make the plane even out.

Inuyasha pulled up.

Nothing happened.

Out of the big front cockpit window, everyone could see they were falling towards what look to be an island.. in the middle of the ocean?

Sesshoumaru growled out of annoyance as the passengers screams intensified and pulled the contrul column up himself.

Still nothing happened.

2 minutes later, the plane crashed.

It went up in flames.

Chapter 4

**'Bold' - **Sesshomaru's beast

'Words' - thoughts

Sesshoumaru was the first one to get up. At the last moment, everyone in the cockpit jumped out through the secret door.

Sesshoumaru looked over at his new companions and then at the burning plane 15 feet away from them. Sniffing, he could tell there were no survivors.

Hearing a groan, he turned to look at the raven-haired girl with the deep blue eyes, awaken. She looked at him then the plane. A tear fell down her face as she gathered up the things that fell out of her carry-on bag.

He felt a strange need to comfort this girl he'd only met not barely an hour ago.

The others began to awaken. By a great gust of wind the fire from the plane began to spread more and more. Everyone stood up. Sesshoumaru sniffed around and then begins to walk in an eastern direction.

Everyone but Inuyasha follows.

"Yo, bastard what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking but did not face Inuyasha. "First of all, half-breed, it's you that is the bastard. Second, if you used your nose you would know that we need to find shelter. It's going to rain in about 2 hours"

Inuyasha just growled and caught up with the walking group.

60Minutes Later

"So.. what's your name?" Kagome said, looking towards the flight attendant.

"Kikyo" she replied.

"Well Kikyo, I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" Kagome said, pointing at each person respectively.

"Tell me the names of the pilots" Sesshomaru said.

"Umm.. Hiten and Manten. I think they're brothers or something" Kikyo replied. She was pretty shocked Sesshomaru actually joined in the conversation. Up until now, he had been really quiet.

"Sesshoumaru, aren't those two the sons of Naraku Waru who tried to get you guys to sell the business to him?" Miroku said.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Wait. Naraku? He's so creepy." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her "You know him, too?"

"Yeah, he comes in once a week, buys me flowers from my own store and asks me on a date. I always got bad vibes about him, though" she replied.

"Hn"

"So do you think they're connectecd?" she asked.

"Knowing that fucker, he probably hired them to crash the plane so we'd die and he could try to get the company again." Inuyasha said.

"But what if you guys survived?" Sango asked.

"Naraku has a back-up plan" Sesshomaru said

"Back-up plan?" Kagome asked.

"He plans thing out. He probably set it up on this island. Be aware of your surroundings" Sesshomaru replied.

30 Minutes Later

Thunder sounded and it started to drizzle.

"Crap!" Inuyasha said. "Aren't there any caves or somethin on this island?"

Inuyasha ran ahead of the group to look for shelter.

"Hey Inuyasha, watch out! That looks-" Kagome said as Inuyasha fell into a hole. "like.. a.. hole.."

When the group caught up to him, they realized the whole was filled with quicksand and he was stuck.

"This is exactly why I am president of the company and you are not" Sesshoumaru said, looking at the pitiful picture he made stuck in quicksand.

"Hey, look there's a cave over that way" Kagome pointed out about 35 ft away.

Everybody looked at the large rounded cave carved into the side of a small mountain.

Sesshoumaru's instincts urged him to checked the cave out before deciding if it were safe for them to stay there. "I will scan the cave to make sure its secure and empty" Sesshomaru said, before walking off.

"Are you guys going to get me or am I just going to be stuck here forever?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh right. Sorry. We forgot about you for a second there" Kagome said, smiling.

Inuyasha thought her smile was beautiful and radiant and didn't hear her when she spoke to him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Anybody there?" She asked.

He jumped out of his stupor and said "Yeah, yeah. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you knew how we could get you out of there" she said.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Miroku grabbed a fallen tree branch and handed one end to Inuyasha. He told Sango to hold onto his waist to make sure he doesn't fall in either. She gave him a look.

"Sango, I wouldn't do anything perverted at a time like this.. after we get him out though, you and I could go behind those trees and celebrate" Miroku said and waggled his eyebrows.

Sango glared at him and did as he said. Slowly, yet surely, they pulled Inuyasha out of the quicksand, onto dry land.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and said "Would you like to celebrate?"

Sango smile flirtasciously at him. Miroku smiled back and thought 'I am so getting laid tonight'. Then Sango grabbed his hand and they went behind those trees he mentioned earlier. Then they heard sounds of Miroku getting beaten up and Sango yelling at him.

Kagome and Kikyo just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They sat under a tree to help shield them from the increasing power of the rain and wind. Inuyasha joined them soon after. He turned to say something to kagome, then he blushed and looked away.

Kikyo noticed Inuyasha's weird reaction but Kagome didn't so Kikyo decided to be nice. She whispered very low in Kagome's ear for a moment. Kagome looked down at her shirt. It was see through because of it's white color and soaked. You could clearly see her black lace bra.

Kagome blushed and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. 'Of all the things i own, i just had to wear a white shirt today' she thought. She sighed. ' I wonder what's taking Sesshomaru so long'.

Right after she said that, Sesshomaru left the cave and walked over to them. When he saw the pervert and the brunette walking towards them, he arched an eyebrow at Miroku's new bruises.

"The cave is safe for protection from the storm. Strangely enough, it already has sticks in it. I used some of them to build a fire. There is a hotsprings near the back of the cave" Sesshoumaru said.

'Wow. I have never heard him say so much before' Kagome thought.

Everyone followed Sesshoumaru inside the cave. Kagome dug through her carry-on til she found one of her two blankets. "Hey Sango can you hold this up so I can change?" she asked.

"sure" Sango said.

Kagome changed into some sweats and a cami, she brought with her, Sango grabbed some clothes from her bag and changed into sweats and a tank top. Kagome lended Kikyo some sleep shorts and a cami.

Miroku changed into a tank top and track pants and Inuyasha changed into track pants and a plain tee. All that was left was Sesshomaru. Everyone looked at him.

"I am a demon and the rain does not affect me as much as you humans and half-humans" he said.

"Oh, cmon, Sesshomaru! Stop being all high and mighty and just change" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru was about to put the boy in his place when Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru, just change. Even though you're a demon, you can still possibly get sick. I'd feel terrible if you weren't warm and dry like the rest of us" she said.

**'See? She cares for us'**

'So?'

**'I think we should change in front of everyone'**

'No'

**'Vanilla will oogle us'**

'Vanilla?'

**'The sweet smelling one. Let her watch us strip'**

'No'

**'Or i will take over you. You cant keep me locked away forever'**

Sesshomaru sighed out loud and took off his shirt and reached in his carry-on bag and grabbed a black tank and put it on. He left his slighty fitted jeans on though.

**'Did you see that? She was definitely checking us out'**

All the females watched as Sesshoumaru took off his shirt.

'Wow. Sucky talker. Great bod.'

'Look at those abs!'

'His back muscles are amazing'

The other two males glared at Sesshomaru in jealousy. Sesshomaru ignored them. In fact, Sesshomaru ignored everyone.

The three girls were having their own conversation and Miroku and Inuyasha were having their own. About 3 hours later, everyone started yawning. Almost everyone anyways.

Kagome dug in her bag and found a battery powered watch. It read 9:04. "I think we should get to sleep. It's been a long day" she said. Everyone agreed.

"Since we're on a foreign island, we should have one person stay awake and be on guard for whatever else might be on this island" Miroku said.

"Good point" Kagome agreed.

"Go to sleep. This Sesshomaru will keep guard for tonight"

"Are you sure?" She asked Sesshomaru.

Normally, he would be offended by some one asking if he was sure but because it was her and his beast was attracted to her, he nodded his head.

So the girls slept under one blanket and Kagome gave the guys the other blanket to use.

That night, the survivors fell asleep fairly comfortably under the watchful eyes of a demon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

When Kagome woke up the next day, she yawned, stretched and sat up. Looking around, she saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walking out of the cave.

'I wonder what they're going to do' she thought. Sango and Kikyo woke up after that thought. Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and stretching, they looked at Kagome.

"Hey, you girls wanna go use that hotspring in the back?" Kagome asked. She could NOT stand being dirty!

Both girls nodded their heads and followed Kagome towards the hotspring.

ooo

When Sesshoumaru and I entered the cave with freshly killed boars over our shoulders, we heard the girls scream and then crashing sounds. We threw the boars down and rushed over to the hotsprings.

Miroku was getting the crap beat out of him by a naked Sango. We could see Kagome and Kikyo in profile, shaking their heads sadly at Miroku. Both of them were waist deep in the water.

Apparently, they hadn't noticed Sesshomaru and I yet. I gazed upon Kikyo's body and I noticed Sesshomaru's gaze on Kagome. I smirked and pushed Sesshoumaru into the hot springs. Though Sesshoumaru's quick reflexes couldn't stop him from falling, he decided to grab me, too.

He fell on Kagome and I fell on Kikyo. Sango stopped beating up Miroku and they both turned to look at the hotsprings.

When all four of us resurfaced, the girls all yelled for us to leave. Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku and I by our hair and dragged us back to the front of the cave where we camped out.

ooo

'The great Sesshomaru reduced to babysitting grown men' I thought.

Miroku turned and looked longingly toward the hotsprings general direction. He glanced back at me.

I looked at him and cracked my knuckles and glared. He, obviously, got the message because he quickly turned to Inuyasha and started conversing with him. To insure he stay occupied, I tossed him the boar to cook over the fire.

Seeing them clearly occupied, I decided to have a conversation with my beast.

'What attracts you to the human?'

Sesshomaru was truly curious. His inner beast had never taken interest in any female before her.

**'Her scent is sweet'**

'Hn. I've encountered femals before with pleasant scents'

**'Not as good smelling as hers. She's..'**

'loud and annoying'

**'..beautiful and strong'**

The girls came back into the campsite from the springs. After eating the boar and conversing with one another, the girls stood up.

"We're gonna get some fresh air. It's so stuffy in this cave" Kagome said.

" Do you ladies want an escort?" Miroku asked.

The girls cut him a look and he just smiled. Inuyasha just shook his head.

ooo

Shortly, after the females left, I decided to leave. The monk and half breed's incessant chatter was driving this Sesshomaru crazy and I needed to stretch my legs. Wandering around the island, I memorized my surroundings and sorted through my thoughts.

ooo

One minute us girls are walking through the forest on the island all happy and stuff, the next we're getting chased by these weird demonic-looking birds. I had decided to split up so that their would be less birds chasing each of us. It was our thought that maybe we could kill them if we had less of them chasing us. But no.. most of the birds went for me and the others went for Sango and Kikyo.

Why does splitting up never work?

Anyways, I kept getting slapped in the face by stupid branches and whatnot while trying to get away. I nearly tripped over a rock but steadied myself at the last minute. I finally saw a clearing up ahead in the distance.'At least there'd be no more stupid branches' I thought.

ooo

This Sesshomaru heard the girl screaming and I stopped walking and listened to the sounds. She yelled out "Stop chasing me!" and then appeared in front of me. Hn. I must've been to deep in thought to notice how close she was. Unfortunately, she saw me too late to stop and ran into me. At her speed, she actually managed to make me lose my balance and fall over. We rolled down a hill with those stupid birds still following us and rolled into a cave.

Passing through the cave, I felt a weird sensation throughout my body, but ignored it for the moment. The birds following us tried to enter the cave but were smacked back by some unseen force.

'Hn.. a barrier perhaps. Maybe that's what I felt when I passed through the cave.' I pushed the girl from me and stood up. I tried to leave through the cave but the barrier wouldnt let me pass through. I used most of my youkai power to punch the barrier. It didn't even waver.

I sighed and turned to the girl. She was looking at me shocked that even I couldn't break the barrier. I sat down on one side of the cave.

"So.. I'm guessing we're stuck here for however long, huh?" she asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Great..."


End file.
